Ooh! That Looks Like You!
by jessmerrick
Summary: SG-1 watch a rather familiar tv show...


Ooh! That Looks Like You!  
  
by  
  
Jolinar@Carter  
  
"Put the t.v. on!" Danny commanded. Sam pressed a button on the remote. She pressed another and the Sky On-screen Guide popped up.  
  
"What's that?" Jack leaned forward to read a title.  
  
"Stargate SG-1?" Daniel read.  
  
"It's probably a cheap showtime show. Good, if you're in to that kind'a thing." Jack thought before he took another sip of his beer, and sank further down in to Sam's sofa.  
  
"Do you not think that it is weird?" Teal'C inquired.  
  
"Yeah guys, I agree with Teal'C, this is weird."  
  
"Why Sam?"  
  
"Come on, we're SG-1, and we travel through a Stargate."  
  
"True. They probably make a show like this to keep the truth unknown. If anyone was talking about there being a Stargate, people would think they'd been watching too much television."  
  
"That's true. Let's tune in and find out who plays me, and see if me and the Carter impostor chick and my double hook up!"  
  
"Sir!" Sam turned the channel to Sky One.  
  
"Sam, that's you."  
  
"I never did this, it's a look alike."  
  
"Not as hot as the real chick in my opinion."  
  
"I think we're about the same, so I feel sorry for her. Who ever she is."  
  
"Don't say that Carter, you're very cute, especially when you're angry."  
  
"Thank you sir. That looks like Cassie!"  
  
"Oh look! That looks like you Jack!"  
  
"I remember saying that."  
  
"Me too. I'd just given Cass a big fright at the hospital, and they called you, and you went to see her."  
  
"Yeah. Jolinar scared Cassie big time!"  
  
" Cassie says: 'she would now' and I go 'why?' Then she replies: 'she's a Goa'uld." Jack joined in.  
  
Later...  
  
"No Jack please, please don't leave me! Please give me a chance, don't leave me like this, please!" Sam spoke in tune with her double.  
  
"They made a show to make people think that this was just a show, and none of this happened, well it all did. They all play us really well. Let's take a look at the show info." Jack asked. Sam pressed 'i.'  
  
"Stargate SG-1. Sky One. 8:00PM. Award winning sci-fi drama action series. Carter is infested by a Goa'uld on Nasseya, when the Goa'uld attack, but there is a Goa'uld hunter with the Nasseyan survivors on Earth, and he wants the alien inside Sam dead. Can the guys stop him and save her? Starring Amanda Tapping as Carter/Jolinar, Richard D. Anderson as Jack, Christopher Judge as Teal'C, and Katie Stuart as Cassie." Sam read.  
  
"They cast them...us well. Why aren't I on the listings? You know...the one who plays me?" Danny asked.  
  
"That one wasn't about you...it was about Carter...I mean the t.v. Carter." Jack told him.  
  
"Yeah. Amanda Tapping's great. Look at this article I just found in my magazine." Carter instructed the guys, as she handed it over.  
  
"SFX?"  
  
"I found it after my English friend had gone." Sam explained as she watched the show.  
  
"Amanda Tapping is an excellent actress, who plays an excellent character. Sam Carter is intelligent and strong, and the character Amanda plays is a role model for many young girls across the universe, because she fight for women's rights, and kicks alien ass just as well as her team mates."  
  
"Makes me sound great."  
  
"You are. Amanda plays you well."  
  
"Turn to page 53."  
  
"Michael Shanks stars as the amazingly hunky Daniel Jackson, a Doctor of archaeology. A sweet and wonderful man, who speaks many languages. Richard Dean Anderson is a gorgeous guy, who looks better gray. His character is sarcastic, annoying and sensitive. (Sometimes.) Jack cares for his team very much, including his 2IC, Major Sam Carter, and finally Christopher Judge, he stars as Teal'C, the wise and brave alien who joins the Tau'ri in their battle against Apophis and all other Goa'ulds."  
  
"Make us all sound great don't they?"  
  
"Well we're the characters, not the actors, but...yeah."  
  
"Anyway, have a look at WWW.AMANDATAPPING.COM, WWW.STARGATE-SG1.COM, and WWW.STARGATESG-1.COM! And then search for Stargate and it'll come up with loads of web sites dedicated to us...them. It says that on page 47." 


End file.
